Digimon after Story: Digital World in Danger Again
by Wind'Smiles
Summary: Evil disappeared from the Digital World, and the Digidestined enjoy their lifes with their children...never imagining that their former enemies appear again... OC needed!
1. OC Forum

Digimon After Story: Digital World in Danger Again  
><em>A new adventure begins<br>__By: Wind'Smiles._

* * *

><p><strong>OC Forum<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hi Minna ~ well, this is my first Digimon Fanfic... aww I'm so exited. I've been planning the idea since I finished viewing (tenth time) Digimon Zero Two and I thought: Why not make a continuation to the children of our beloved characters? That way emerged the story, and may not be the best story in the world but is made with love for you :) in addition, you will have the opportunity to participate in it, by the many characters I need to do it

Them... here is a summary and possible OC:

**Summary:** The evil no longer threatens the Digital World. It's been 29 years and the Digidestined are enjoying their daily life with their most valuable treasures: Their children and Digimons partners. But not know that from the dark, the enemies what were defeated plan a strategy to return to the digital world, using an old legend that Genai unknown. That way, Sakino Yagami, Taichi's daughter, and others Digidestined will begin a turbulent journey for the past, to save the future of Digital World and the lives of those who are important to them.

Soooo... you like it? :3 It's very simple but... I'm very bad in Summary's, forgive me please. Well... as explained, the bad guys will return with the help of a digimon and a legend until now was unknown to all, I'll just tell you have to do with one of the new emblems... And yeah, new emblems appears :3

Then I present my giddy OC, identical to his father:

**Sakino Yagami.**  
><strong>Age:<strong> 13  
><strong>Look:<strong> Long and straight hair and eyes brown, like his father Taichi Yagami, but her skin is pale, like his mother.  
><strong>Clothes:<strong> An orange sleeveless shirt that showed off her pretty tummy, blue jeans decorated with a red band as belt and gray Converse. She also uses a blue beret and two necklaces: A string with her initials and a rope holding her label and her emblem.  
><strong>Emblem:<strong> Union.  
><strong>Hobbies:<strong> Play soccer, reading, play the flute and draw.  
><strong>Crush:<strong> Daisuke's Son.  
><strong>Digivice:<strong> Like the digivice of Kari but in white color.  
><strong>Digimon Partner:<strong> Lunamon.  
><strong>Evolution Line:<strong> Moonmon, Lunamon, Lekismon, Crescemon, Dianamon.

Sakino "Saki" Yagami is the daughter of Tai and (anyone afortunated OC). She is very sociable, friendly, funny and beautiful. Do anything for his friends and is always there to help. Like her mother, is very mature and loving, but doesn't value herself. She thought to cause too many problems and will not be someone important in the lives of others, but is completely the opposite. Without wanting to, will have to lead the new generation on its way to restore the Digital World. Her digimon partner, Lunamon, is equal to her: Kind, sweet and helpful. As time passes, Saki realizes that the only why was that things happened for a reason: Her own existence.

Oww, that's interesting right?  
>Why Sakino's existence is a danger for the Digital World? Calm down people, everything reveals more later! Now the moment we all expected, the OC!<p>

The pairs of the first generation would look like:

TaichixOC  
>YamatoxSora<br>IzzyxOC  
>MichaelxMimi<br>JoexOC  
>TakeruxHikari<br>WillisxOC  
>DaisukexOC<br>KenxMiyako  
>IorixOC<p>

And the pairs of their children! Those characters that the name "son of a character" (Izzy's Daughter, for example) are OC that you can take if you so desire ;)

Sakino Yagami x Daisuke's Son (OC, I leave to the imagination of the fortunate)  
>Taichi x OC (Sakino's young brother and a OC)<br>Izzy's Daughter x OC  
>Tobi Kido x Miyako's Daughter (Joe's Son is OC of <strong>WolfSummoner93<strong>)  
>Kaeru Yagami x Touketsu Hiragana (Hikari's Daughter is OC of <strong>Yami456<strong> and Touketsu is OC of **ArrowTLC7**)  
>Hikaro Takaishi x OC (Takeru's Son is OC of <strong>dynastywarrior1100<strong>)  
>Ken's Son x OC<br>Mimi's Son x Shayla Prescott (OC of** Diao Lover**)  
>Catherine x OC (Catherine is Willis Daughter, I'm sorry, my friend Sara or <strong>VanillaKissu<strong> take her)  
>Yamato's Son x OC<br>Sora's Son x OC (One question: Is the second child of this pair a boy or girl? O_o)  
>Iori's Daughter x OC<p>

Well, there you have! I will not put the actual ages of the children, that is to say, those in the epilogue of the series, because remember that some are too young for romance ... the other son of Ken and Miyako has an important role, but I take as my own OC also :)

Now the requirements that they must leave in a review to participate:

Complete Name: **(Of course, if you are a son of some character, just put the name and gender)**  
>Gender: <strong>(Important!)<strong>  
>Age: <strong>(11-14)<strong>  
>Hair Color:<br>Eyes Color:  
>Look &amp; Complements <strong>(means, the clothes and accesories that you OC wear)<strong>  
>Personality <strong>(Very important!)<strong>  
>Hobbies<br>Crush **(if your OC is one of the sons of the characters, you can also pair it with any other child of the same, just let me know okey?)**  
>Digimon<br>Evolution Line  
>Digimon Personality<br>Digivice

Well' that's it! ^^ I look forward your reviews! I am eager to begin the story with you guys :) See ya in the next chapter, good bless ya!

_Wind'Smiles ~_


	2. Cousins Times!

**Digimon after Story: Darkness turns to Attack!**

By: Wind'Smiles

Disclaimer: Digimon and its characters belong to me, are the property of Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei, Bandai and other masters ;)

**"_You have to fight for what you want and not give even __get it_" **Daisuke Motomiya - Digimon Adventure 02

**Chapter ****One; Cousins Times!**

In the small back room at the right, a girl with a long brown hair sleeping pleasurably, covered by a smooth bedding blue, her favorite color. She dreamed of her precious Digimon, a purple creature with long ears like those of a rabbit.

_Lunamon and she jumped on the fun floor of the village of Beginning, __followed by another__boy and his__Digimon partner. __When he finally reached her, took her by the waist and tumble on the ground, positioned above her so she could not escape. They laughed heartily, looking with a special twinkle in their eyes. __Slowly, the boy was approaching his lips to her forehead, laying a soft kiss on her. The two smiled, blushing little ... fully aware of their feelings the one by another..._

-Big Sis, wake up!- a familiar voice shouting, out of her fantasy.

Saki snorted and opened her eyes, found a couple of brown orbs only inches from her face. She had to blink several times to make sure it was not his father. It was her younger brother, Tai, who was called "Junior" to love and to distinguish him from his father because the boy was his exact clone in miniature.

-What's up buddy? - she asked softly, standing up and ruffling his hair.

-We're alone and I hear strange noises...

-Hmmm... are you sure it's not your stomach, glutton?- The girl began to tickle his belly, as her brother was laughing and pleading her to stop.

-S-sister... hahaha... d-don't ahahaha... p-please...

-Well... enough for today...- Saki said, releasing him from the torture- then... why we alone? Where're Mom and Dad?

- Daddy went with uncle Yamato to see uncle Izzy and Mommy went with aunt Sora to the doctor- the boy answered, blushing- I'm sorry... I didn't want wake up but...

-It's okay, don't worry - she smiled, giving a look at the clock on the wall that marked the 11:00 a.m.- besides, it's too late and we have to prepare lunch... if you want, you can go play in the living room while I get dressed.

-Thank you Big Sis! - quickly, the boy out of the room, leaving a dying of laughter Saki.

-Jeez... he changed me for a game...- she shook her head and stood up, stretching and smiling- well... new day, new adventure... let's prepare us, Sakino!

Cheerfully, the girl went to the bathroom and took a short shower with ice cold water, then put on her favorite oufit: A black shirt, a pol with American banner design that showed off her pretty tummy, light blue jeans torn at the knees and red Converse. She combs her hair into four braids (two on each side) leaving her bangs fall over her eyes, and placed the two necklaces that took off only to sleep: A chain with a pendant in the form of "S", the initial of her name, a special gift from her crush, and a black cord that held the label and the precious emblem: The Union.

-I'm almost ready! - she thought excitement as brushing her teeth. When finished, wiped her mouth and set out for the living room where Taichi got into an intense battle against the Jeedai- Star Wars again Junior?

-Of course, it's my favorite game and...- Taichi was speechless when he saw her, she looked just pretty- Oh Good... who are you?

-Ummm... I don't know... maybe your sister? - she mocked, heading to the refrigerator.

-Whoaa ~ you look beautifull Big Sis- flatter the boy with a sly smile- for who you dressed like that?

-F-for a-a-anyone- her face took on a reddish tone furious, that had nothing to envy to a fire truck.

-Seriously? What about my Big Brother, Google Head?

-W-why you mention him?

- Because I'm idiotically in love with him, of course- she stuck out her tongue and continued to cut the bread to prepare some sandwiches.

-He's mine, don't see him- threatened laughing- even though you don't need it because certain little person takes every corner from your little heart...

-BIG SIS, SHUT UP! - Taichi shouted, blushing- That's not true!

-Oh really? What about Cherry Girl? - Saki looks at him with a raised eyebrow, increasing the embarrassment of her brother.

-She's pretty...-he murmured, looking away.

-Aww, you're so cute! Come on, give me a kiss!

Sighing, Taichi put on pause his game and walked to his sister, standing on tiptoe and kissed her cheek gently. Saki pouted and frowned, profoundly hurt.

- You don't give me "_peaks_" anymore.

- That made it when I was three years Big Sis- he explained tiredly- I'm nine years now…

-Yeah, and I'm still taller than you- she mocked, making sandwiches with cheese, tomato, lettuce and ham.

-Thank you, I love you too- Taichi replied, looking at the TV - Can I finish this level before eating?

- Sure, why not?

- You can play with me if you want- he said, while returning to his site.

-You know, that's a good idea, just let me find the another control and…

The sound of the telephone interrupted her sentence. Strangely that someone called in lunch hours, Saki took the device, first checking who was it.

-Mmm? It's Aunt Kari- Quickly, she press the green button and took the phone to her ear- Hello?

-Hi Saki, it's Hikaro- a male voice answered on the other side of the line.

-Hey, what's up Karo?- Saki greeting, happy to talk to you her favorite cousin ... well, with her only cousin, actually.

-I'm fine… just something left… my mom went to visit Grandma Susumo, and I think my dad went to see Uncle Izzy- Hikaro told her, sighing.

-Really? My dad went to see him too!

-Is today the official day of "Going to visit Uncle Izzy? - he joked, laughing with his cousin for the comment.

-Apparently, it is- Saki seconded, quite funny- and what about of my lump of sugar?

-Your lump of… Oh, righ! My sister's into the jungle of offers from the mall with her "cupcake" Catherine.

-Cat is in Japan? Why they didn't tell me?

-I don't know… maybe the fever of shopping finish for founding their brains- he suggested, laughing.

-Which bad you are, you offend my genre! - Saki replied, dying of laughter- well… this is true… but hush! Don't tell your sister or she's gonna kill me!

-It's okay, my lips are sealed.

-That's why I love you Big Cousin- she said with a honeyed voice, making her cousin giggled

- Umm… I hope not to be annoying ... but... well...

-Relax, I was about to have lunch. Hey! Why you don't come in and accompany us?

-You sure?

-Of course… Junior kissing your feet for distract me and let him play more time- the girl responded mockingly

-Thank you Saki, then I'll be there, see you in a while.

-Okay, very careful in the way, see ya! - Saki stride call and leave the phone in its place, heading back to the kitchen- Junior! We've visits!

-Google Head's coming? - he asked, blushing to his sister.

-No you dummy, who come is Hikaro!

-Oh… I thought you were talking to him… but the way, than good! Hikaro's coming!

-Yeah, and as already annihilated a lot of Jeedai, would help me to place the table right? - Taichi made a face of disgust- please, dear.

-I hate that mellow voice - Saki smiled victoriously and began to prepare more food while her brother placed the napkins and glasses on the table. Just when deposited a tray of sandwiches on the table, they heard the sound of the bell- Hikaro's here!

-I'll open! - Saki ran to the door and not finished open when she throws up a black-haired with brown eyes boy- Hikaro!

-Wow, than welcome! - he said, hugging to his cousin- why so much love?

-Okay, I will not hold you then- Saki replied with a pout on her face.

- I did not mean that...- Hikaro look at her up and down and whistled a few times- you look fantastic! Google Head came to see you right?

-Why everything I do has to do with him? - she asked tiredly.

- Because quite literally, you drooling for him, pretty.

- It shows that you and Junior are cousins... you two are SO funny- she snapped, snorting.

- Don't deny the obvious, Big Sis- Taichi intervened, running toward them- Hi Hikaro!

-Hey, what's up buddy? - greeting the alluded, ruffling his hair- you liked the game that will bought recently?

- He doesn't pass a day without playing least three times- Saki joked, mocking his brother.

-_Touche_, we're even...

- You two are scary sometimes...- Hikaro mumbled nervously- in the end... I brought some chocolate cookies for dessert.

-Thank you Karo! Then... let's wash our hands and eat- Saki said smiling.

-Yeah, I'm die of hunger!

Laughing, the three cousins went to the bathroom and then to the table, where they enjoyed as prepared by Saki and continued talking, joking and fighting over of the chocolate chip cookies. Then made a bet where Taichi turned out to be the looser of the day, and had to wash the dishes while his cousin and his sister tasted the dessert, but both took pity on him and left him some cookies.

-I love you guys- he cried, chewed as if his life depended on it.

-We love you too Junior- his sister respond, checking the time on the clock in the room- still is early ... why not we go to park?

-Sure, good idea!

- Junior, Can you get the soccer ball please? - Saki asked sweetly. He nodded and left, returning shortly with that object in his hands- okay, let's go family!

The boys left the residence Yagami, but not before hitting in the door a note explaining where they went, and walked to the park.

- I wonder if Lunamon will be fine- Saki said, looking to the skies.

-She's fine, don't' worry- Hikaro said, smiled- Demidevimon, Koromon and other accompany them.

-I know but... I really miss her...

-Yeah... you right... I miss Koromon too...- Yagami brothers sighed, nostalgic.

-Hey, what happens with such long faces? We'll see them in two days, should be happy.

- You're right... everything is fine... _but why __I have the strange__feeling that__something bad will__happen?_- she would love to say that last ... but did not want to create unnecessary concern.

- Hey, look over there! - The two biggest observed the site indicated by the child was walking with two people known talking on the sidewalk before the park.

It was a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes, and a girl with a light brown hair and light blue eyes. The two talking excitedly about some subject that caused the boy blushing and the girl laughter in, probably about girls or other subject similar to it. Then they realized that the other three came and greeted with a smile.

-Hi guys! How are you?

-Glad to see you Tobi, Shayla- Saki said, hugging the two alluded...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! How are you people? :)<strong>  
><strong>Here is the first chapter of the story... As you can see, are my OC, Sakino, her brother Taichi and OC of dynastywarrior1100 ^^ is also mentioned the OC of WolfSummoner93 and Diao Lover...<br>I hope you liked ~ ;)  
>In the second chapter, Tobi and Shay will appear more, I promise...<strong>

**By the way... the word _Peaks _means a "chaste kiss", the kind one gives to mothers and fathers ;)**

**That's it! See you in the next chapter!  
>Remember, The OC is still open, can participate in the story if they so desire, kisses!<strong>

**Wind'Smile ~**


	3. Good Times with Good Friends

**Digimon After Story: Digital World in Danger Again  
><strong>**_A new adventure begins  
><em>**_By: Wind'Smiles._

**_A/N: _**Hey guys, Windy's here! Sorry the delay, I've been busy with school and other personal matters ... but I am very happy to finish this chapter! :3 It cost me much for the different personalities of the OC, but I think that strikes a perfect balance between them. I hope you enjoy the chapter, is made with a lot of love for you. Anyway, you can correct me by the reviews the faults of grammar, I really am American and although I'm good in English make some mistakes with it.

So... let us to the chapter! In the former, the kids found with two friends, Shayla and Tobias, belonging to the OC of **Diao Lover** and **WolfSummoner93** respectively. Here, they will interact more with each other. Use some details about the personality that yourself sent me... I hope that meets your expectations. Also appears a character that **ArrowTLC7** sent me for Inbox, Touketsu Hiragana. Welcome to the story and thank you for your help! ^^

Remember, you can still send their OC and I'll go by placing in each chapter. Thanks to those who have added the history to their favorites and have me supported with the project, I'll give a cookie to everyone! (L)'

Well, don't get distracted again, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Digimon is not mine, belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei, Bandai and other owners. If it were mine, who knows what I would with the characters xD

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Life is neither good nor bad, simply the life is wonderful"<br>_**Takeru Takaishi

**Chapter 2: Good Times with Good Friends**

* * *

><p>When Saki broke her effusive hug, she noticed that Tobi's face was tinged with a furious red color, as used to happen every time she or any female person, excluding her mother, did. Shayla and Hikaro giggled softly, winning a look hesitant of the little Taichi, who cocked his head without understanding what they were laughing.<p>

-"You're so shy my Toby Tobias"- Shayla mocked, pinching his neak.

-"It's not funny Shayla"- he whined a little embarrassed.

-"Of course it is, even as Saki you cannot avoid get nervous".

-"I'm sorry Tobi, I forgot you don't like to invade your space…"- Saki said with a shy smile.

-"Don't worry Saki, is fine"- he corresponded her gesture- by the way… what are you doing guys?

-"We went to the park to play soccer- Hikaro answered with his characteristic courtesy- you want to come with us?

-"Sure, count me"

-"No thanks, I just make me a manicure and I don't want to be damaged"- Shayla said showing their pretty pink nails.

-"Come on Shay, I promise that the ball didn't going to approach you…please"- Saki insisted.

-"Fine… but this thing will die if it touch me"- she warned, pointing to the ball.

-"Please, don't kill my poor ball!"- Taichi cried, hiding it in his back

-"Relax buddy, nobody will die… well… that's I hope"

The five kids laughed at the comment of Hikaro and crossed the street, heading to the park. There, the two cousins were dedicated to a game, while the others sat down on the swings to talk.

-"Hikaro is so cute"- Shayla said like who talks about the weather

-"What was that?"- Tobi asked confused.

-"A compliment, silly"- she spit sarcastically- "just look at him! He's like a prince!"

-"Shay, are you crazy?"- Saki joked, giggled softly - "what about Pretty Boy? You forgot him?"

-"Of course not… he's the air that I breathe- Shayla sighed with a smile in love – "anyway, you cannot noticed because is your cousin, but so many girls are in love with him"

-"I know ... sometimes, some of them come up to me to ask me his phone number"- she said, swinging lightly on the swing.

-"We tell him?"- they shared a complicit smile as an evil glitter appeared in her eyes.

-"Hey Karo!"- the alluded turned his face to Saki-"You're CUTE"

The girls laughed for the confused face of Hikaro and Taichi, who looked to Tobi as asking an explanation, but the boy just shrugged. Without giving more importance to the matter, the two continued playing while Tobi sighed, looking at his friends with a raised eyebrow.

-"The girls he girls are very weird"

-"Oww, that hurts Tobi"- Saki cried, pouted- "We're not waird... we just have a special mind"

-"And the difference is...?"

-"Good point"- Shayla said, smiled- "But even though we weird, you guys love us with all your heart"

The black-haired shook his head, smiling. He could not replicate anything because they were right ... though not understand them sometimes and even think that they should be locked in a madhouse ... the wanted with all his soul.

-"Well... that's true..."

-"You see? you couldn't live without us for a moment"- Shayla seconded victorious.

-"Jeez Shay, you sound like Aunt Mimi"- Tobi said sarcastically.

-"Aww, really? That honor!"- she squealed excitedly- "Mimi Tachikawa is my heroine! She's so fabulous!"

-"I thought that you liked was her son"- Saki joked laughed.

-"She also, it's my mother in law"- Shayla said winked at her.

-"If you say so ..."

-"Very funny Mr. Tobias Inoue"

Tobi's cheeks were stained of a slight red color to hear that name. Her best friend smiled victoriously, murmuring a "_Touche_" and Saki only giggled, amused.

-"Don't bother him Shay"- Saki defended.

-"Why not? It's funny"- Tobi glowered.

-"Thank you Shay, I love you too"

At that time, heard a little tender voice well known for their approaching.

-"Big Sis, caring!"

Taichi's warning came too late; the ball had already beaten to Shayla in the head. There was a moment of tense silence that nobody dared to break as the body of the girl emerged a malignant aura that nothing good could bring.

-"S-shay? A-are you okey?"

-"Do you think I'm okay Hikaro?"- she spit angry- "YOU TWO RUINED MY HAIR!"

-"Was not on purpose Shayla, I swear! - Taichi yelled scared.

-"I DON'T CARE, I TOLD THEM TO BE CAREFULL!"

The drastic change in personality impressed both cousins, who despite knowing Shayla had never seen that side of it. It used to be fun and innocent but now... seemed the same Devimon in person. Tobi and Saki smiled nervously , fearing for the lives of their two friends. They themselves had the terrible luck of experiencing the terrible mood of the girl ... and it was not all pleasant memories.

-"W-when you get angry y-you look ugly Shay… w-why don't smile?" Hikaro unsuccessfully try to calm her.

-"SHUT UP YOU BIG ASSHOLE! YOU'RE NO LONGER CUTE FOR ME!"

-"What does that have to do with the coup?"- Tobi asked, raising an eyebrow.

-"Has much to do!"- furiously, the light-brown girl turned and kicked the ball away from there- "and not come back!"

-"My ball!"- Taichi yelled.

-"Shay, calm down, you get more hysterical than my aunt Mimi"- Saki demand softly.

-"Don't mess with my mother in law!"- she replied frowned.

-"As you wish pretty".

Ignoring complaints, Saki got up to the swing and ran to where the ball had fallen, being with a picky black-hair boy picking him up from the ground. Was dressed in a T-shirt with plaid shirt on top, ripped jeans slightly and glasses. When he raised his face, his beautiful ice blue eyes fell upon her blushing slightly to recognize who he was.

-"It's yours?"- he asked shortly.

-"Umm… yeah…"- Saki muttered nerviously, with a slight smile.

-"Shot"- he threw the ball softly, falling into her hands.

-"Thank you Hiragana"- the girl said with a shy smile

He nodded in response and kept going, leaving a pensive Saki behind him. Touketsu Hiragana was the person most lonely and cold she had ever seen. However, she knew that wasn't a bad guy, and his actions prove it. She did not know why, but she really attracted for this guy.

-"_I__ wonder why he puts this barrier around him_"- she thought, turning around to return with her friends.

* * *

><p>-"ARE YOU JOKING SAKINO YAGAMI?"- the four stopped their ears and shut strongly the eyes to avoid being deafened by the screams of Shayla.<p>

-"Ouch, you have a powerful voice"- Taichi flattered, opening one eye.

-"So funny Junior... in the end, what you are saying is true?"- Shayla asked impressed.

-"Y-yeah... but... is not very important"- Saki answered, swinging to his brother.

Towards a while they had changed positions. Saki and Tobi now stood, while Shayla, Taichi and Hikaro sat on the swings. Like a good sister, the girl Yagami helped his brother to swing, being rewarded with a sweet kiss on her cheek.

-"Of course is important... that boy never speaks to anyone"- Shayla said.

-"Well... one time I had to do a job math with him..."-Tobi commented, recalling the occasion-"only talking to share the work ... the rest of the time he remained silent"

-"He's so mysterious... I wish to know more of him"- the brown-haired girl murmured, sighing.

-"Hey... what was that?"- Shayla raice a eyebrow- "Don't tell me you like him!"

-"No Shay... I don't like him"- Saki rolled her eyes- "something in his eyes that appeals to me, that's all"

-"Holy cow, you scared me"- she joked, smiled mischievously- "because Google Head be discouraged a lot"

-"Why you mention him?"

-"Oh, for nothing... I know he's the only one in your heart"

The girl blushed, making the three biggest laugh. They knew perfectly well that they both felt something special for the other, but both refused to accept their feelings. Nervous, Saki effusively negotiated with her head, a bit nervous.

-"N-no! You're wrong!"

-"Why are you so nervous Big Sis?"- Taichi asked confused.

-"F-for anything Junior, don't worry"- his sister smiled nervously.

-"Even your own brother notice it, how cute"- Hikaro joked smiled.

-"Oww, you guys are very bad!"

All broke out again in a hearty laugh. This time, taking it to game, Saki joined them, trying to ignore his accelerated heart rate. Meanwhile, the small Taichi shrugged and smiling confused, without understand that spoken by the biggest.

* * *

><p>On reaching his home, he pulled a bunch of keys from his pocket and opened the door, take off his shoes before entering.<p>

-"I'm home!"- Touketsu announced, realizing that his family still didn't come- "Dorimon, you can come, no one is here"

A small animal dark blue with large yellow eyes came running into the room where he was received by the child's arms.

-"Welcome Touketsu, I miss you today"- Dorimon said, making smiled to his human partner.

-"I miss you too buddy"- he petting his fur and put it on the floor- "My mom brought a cake this morning, want to eat?"

-"That's great!"

The digimon was installed in a small cushion on the floor and watched as Touketsu pulled two plates from the cupboard and a large chocolate cake from the refrigerator. After cutting the pieces, gave one to Dorimon and both began to eat.

-"By the way, how was your day? Something interesting happened?"- Dorimon asked after take his first bite.

-"Not really..."- Touketsu smiled- "I'm just found with Kaeru's friends"

* * *

><p><strong>Final Notes: <strong>Well ... what do you think? Liked the chapter? Think it's horrible? accept all kinds of criticism, and if desired, can also throw me tomatoes xD

Now, on to the reviews:

_Diao Lover:_ Thank you soo much! You're a sun :) encouraged me a lot with your Inbox message and I love your story, is really wonderful ~

_Dynastywarrior1100:_ Aww yes, yes, Hikaro appears :D and thank you, your story it's very nice too ^^

_WolfSummoner93:_ No, thanks to you for the OC, Tobi is very cute, I love him :3 and yeah... as I explained, I am Latin and I have some problems with English, but I think improves in this chapter.

_Yami456:_ Thank's for your coment! You see, your character was named in this chapter, and I promise she will appear in the next chapter.

**Notification:** Well, due to various grammatical horrors and some points I didn't like for the first chapter, I decided to edit it again, I will publish tomorrow to the next chapter 'kay?

See you tomorrow ~  
>Bye people!<p>

_Wind'Smiles_


End file.
